Watcher In The Woods
by Inunoyuki
Summary: Inuyasha and company are on their way to the last jewel shard. Along the way Inuyasha becomes quite ill and is helped by an unlikely source. This is my first fanfic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Watcher In The Woods**

by Inunoyuki

co-written by Yura Furi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co., but I do in my dreams! However, any other character that appears in this fanfic belongs to me.

AN: This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome, tho.

**The Council**

Inuyasha stood at the mouth of the Bone Eater's Well with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, impatient. Kagome had gone back to her time to gather a few things she might need for their next journey. In his opinion, his friend was taking far too long.

"Would you hurry up, you stupid girl! You said you'd be back in a few minutes," Inuyasha screamed down into the empty well. He looked up toward the sky, noting the position of the sun from where it was when his companion left, then back down the well and added, "and that was over three hours ago!"

"Would you speak a little louder, Inuyasha? I don't think the people in KYOTO heard you!" Yelled the voice from within the well as it tossed its backpack up nearly hitting the young half-demon in the face.

"Humph, yeah, whatever," said Inuyasha as he caught the backpack. He helped Kagome climb out of the well. "Myouga is due back at the village any time now and I didn't want to be wasting that time waiting for you! We've got to hurry back! Climb on and let's go!" Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they sped off toward Kaede's village. Little did they know Myouga was also hitching a ride, hanging onto a strand of Inuyasha's hair near his right ear.

Before they reached Kaede's hut, Myouga hopped off Inuyasha's head. He wanted the young lord to believe that he was the first to arrive. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede were inside the small hut waiting for their friends to return from the well. Inuyasha opened the door flap and let Kagome enter the hut first. "Has anyone seen or heard from Myoga yet?" The group shook their heads in unison. Inuyasha and Kagome sat with their friends near the fire. "He'd better hurry up."

A moment later Myouga comes bouncing into the hut and lands on Inuyasha's left ear. "Oh, how I missed those ears!" He said as he takes a bite near the base of the halflings ear. Inuyasha swats at the flea and flings it away from him. "Why does this always happen to me?" He sobbed as he floated to the floor.

"What took you so long, Myouga? You're late! We've been waiting for you all day." Yelled Inuyasha at the semi-inflated flea. He scratches the area below his left ear that the flea had bitten a moment ago

"My apologies, milord." Myouga coughed as he tries to recover. "I'm glad you're all here. I have some interesting information that I gathered from my travels. There is a village, several days walk from here that may be of interest to you." The flea coughs once more.

"Well, go on Myouga..." ordered Inuyasha.

"Pardon me, milord," coughed Myoga. "The village is well known for its many incredibly spiritual members. There is a priestess there that seems to have gone mad. I believe she is using a shard of the Shikon jewel to conjure up spirits of the dead to terrorize the village."

Miroku listened intentlyto what the flea had been saying. "Myouga, what is the name of this village?"

"The village is near the mountains, Miroku... its Nagoya."

Upon hearing the name of the village, the monk displays a smile on his face. He becomes more interested in this conversation as he remembers visiting the village in his youth. "Would you also happen to know the name of the priestess you spoke of?"

"All that I know is that the priestess is young and is a sight to behold."

"Hmmm. A beauty, you say? That's all I need to hear..." he said thoughtfully, standing up about ready to leave. "Aren't you coming?" he said looking back at his friends. The women in the room glare at him.

"Stop it, Miroku. We're only after the shard." Said Inuyasha, stretching his claws.

The halfling stood up and walked over to the open window. He notices that the sun is about to set. "It's going to be a long trip. I think we should bed down early and leave before dawn." He scratches behind his ear.

Inuyasha's companions agree that it would be a good idea to make it an early evening and prepare to go to bed. The half-demon goes outside and finds a comfortable tree to settle in. He lies down and the itch makes itself known again. He scratches the back of his ear and mumbled, "Damned flea," and quickly falls asleep.

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One: The Departure**

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing this fanfic if I owned Inuyasha? Someday maybe...someday...

The next morning the halfling did not show up at Kaede's hut. His companions searched the woods for the tree he was sleeping in. When they found it Miroku reached up with his staff and said, "Inuyasha, are you awake yet? I thought you wanted to leave before dawn," gently tapping Inuyasha's back.

Shippo, who had been carried by Kagome, jumped out of her arms and started climbing the tree. When he reached Inuyasha, he perched on his chest and tapped the sleeping demon's face. "Come on, Inuyasha! Wake up already!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm awake," yawned the halfling, stretching his limbs. Inuyasha noticed that Shippo was on his chest, "Would you mind getting off me?" He grabs the little fox by the scruff of his neck and tosses him toward the ground.

"Sango, catch me, please!" cried Shippou on his way to the forest floor. "He's so mean!"

Sango has her arms outstretched to catch flying fox. "Inuyasha, you can really be cruel sometimes, you know that?" Yelled Sango as she catches the flying fox. Shippou weeps in her arms.

"Inuyasha, I packed a breakfast for you," said Kagome. "If you want it, you're going to have to come down here." She pauses for a moment waiting for the half-demons reaction. "Don't make me say that word!" she says, trying to stifle a giggle.

Inuyasha positions himself right above Kagome and said, "Oh, you wouldn't dare." He leaps from the branch, without his usual grace. He scratches the area behind his left ear, which has spread itself a little farther south down his scalp. Kagome offers the breakfast to Inuyasha but he declines. He tells her he'll eat it later.

Kaede had been watching Inuyasha since she arrived at the tree. She couldn't help noticing his rather haggard appearance and said, "Inuyasha, thou must be careful on this journey. Thou must rest when thy body tells thee to. I'm afraid that thee may not last." (AN: I'm sorry gang. I felt that I had to correct her usage of the archaic language. Please don't hurt me:: Falls to knees, bowing at the waist, banging head and hands on the floor, repeatedly:)

"Don't worry about me, grandma," scoffed Inuyasha, "I'm fine. I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Kagome, take this with thee. Thou mayest need it," said Kaede. She hands the young girl a pouch full of herbs.

"Thank you, Kaede," she said as she takes the small bag. Kagome ties it onto her backpack and Inuyasha offers to carry it for her. As he picks it up he tries to hold back a sneeze.

Myouga hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Well Myouga, lead the way..." said the halfling, scratching his ear, "...and stay away from me."

The flea points in the direction with a hurt expression on his face and said, "This way, milord," hopping off of his masters shoulder.

The group says their good-byes and head for the clearing. Kaede watches her young friends as they depart. She knew that the half-demon was not well. She also knew that if he was not in his top form he and his friends might not survive what possibly could lie ahead of them. She offers up a silent prayer to the gods to keep them safe and well. The priestess watches them until they are out of sight and starts to walk back to her village, still in prayer.

The group has been hiking for the majority of the day. Kagome had been playing little games with Shippou to keep him occupied on the journey. When they came up to a creek she looked behind her and saw that Inuyasha was well behind them and looked as if he was gasping for air. She didn't want to say anything to her friend about his condition because she knew it would embarrass him. "Oh, it's so beautiful here. Why don't we stop and rest for awhile?" Inuyasha looked in her direction and breathlessly nodded in agreement.

The small band of travelers gathered together and sat under the shade of a large tree near the creek. When Inuyasha caught up with them he walked over to the creek dipping his hands into the water to wash his face and get a drink of water. When he finished he sat under the tree with his friends resting his back against it. He feels the itch behind his ear again and scratches it. After a few moments the halflings breathing started to return to normal.

Kagome opens her backpack and rummages around to find the food she packed for the trip. "Well, now is as good a time as any. Is anybody hungry?" She pulls out a few packs of Ramen Noodles. She gathered wood for the fire and started cooking the noodles.

"I am! I'm so hungry," Shippou exclaimed, "I could eat a whole dragon!"

"Oh my, Shippou, you could indeed!" the monk chuckled.

"That's too much for someone your size!" Said Sango.

"Inuyasha, I still have the breakfast that Kaede packed. Would you like it now?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes and declined the offer. "I don't want it to go to waste."

"I'll take it, Kagome. I'll have it for dessert!" Chirped the little fox.

"OK, Shippou, it's yours then!" giggled Kagome.

"Master Inuyasha, you really must eat something. You need to keep your strength up," said Myouga, concerned, hopping onto his master's shoulder.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry, Myouga." grumbled Inuyasha as he goes back to the creek for some more water. "I thought I told you to stay away from me. Get off!"

"But master..." Myouga hurtfully hops to Sango's protective shoulder.

The Ramen was ready and Kagome hands out bowls of the steamy noodles to her friends. She hands a bowl to Inuyasha and he reluctantly takes it. He sniffs at it and his stomach begins to churn. "Thank you, Kagome...but...I just... can't..." He drops the bowl on the ground beside him and runs to a safe distance so that he doesn't disturb the others as they are eating. He drops down on all fours and loses the contents of his stomach.

Kagome ran after Inuyasha carrying a towel with her. He could feel her pulling his long white hair out of the way. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"K-Kagome...please...leave me alone..." he manages to get out before his stomach protests again.

"No, Inuyasha, I thought you might need some help," said Kagome, gently rubbing his back.

"Well...I don't." coughed Inuyasha as he takes the towel and wipes his face. He stands and fights the dizziness in his head. When it clears somewhat he walks back to the creek to wash his face and rinse out his mouth.

The young demon walked back to the area where his friends were enjoying their meal. Kagome was following a few paces behind him. When they reached the tree they found Kagome's sleeping bag placed neatly on the ground with a pillow resting on top of it.

"Inuyasha, why don't you lie down and get some rest. You look like you could use it." suggested Sango.

"No, Sango, I'm all right. We need to keep moving. I want to get as far as we can before nightfall," sighed the halfling.

"Actually," Miroku interrupted, "there are only a couple hours of daylight left. We might as well camp here for the night. I bet you'll feel better in the morning."

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to protest but decided that he probably wouldn't get anywhere arguing with these humans. He admitted to himself that he was too exhausted to continue. The halfling sighs as he sits on the sleeping bag. "All right...I give up...You win." He lies down and immediately falls asleep.

"Boy, that didn't take much," said Shippou. "He really must be sick."

Miroku volunteered to keep watch for the night. A few hours after everyone fell asleep, he restoked the campfire. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. He had the feeling that they were being watched. The young monk picked up a thin log that was in the fire. Holding it out in front of him like a torch he looked around. He didn't see anything that looked suspicious but he still had that uneasy feeling.

To be continued:


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two: The Scent**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but plans are in the works.

The morning sun was rising over the horizon chasing away the darkness of night. Inuyasha was the first to awaken. He stretched his limbs as he sat up. He felt rested and alert. Kirara greeted him by brushing against his knee. The half-demon stands and sniffs at the air. All the scents around him were familiar except for one. That one, he couldn't place...he didn't know who or what it was. He wandered off into the forest to investigate.

Inuyasha circles the camp trying to home in on the source of the scent. He follows the scent to a tall tree. He leaps up into the branches thinking that the owner of the scent could still be there. The half-demon found evidence that someone or something had been in the tree but was long gone. He sniffs at the air again and finds a scent trail leading north of the camp and he follows it.

The young demon follows the scent for about one mile and it disappears. He sniffs the air while circling the immediate area to try and pick up the scent again. He finds nothing. _My nose must be playing tricks on me, _he growls to himself. Inuyasha decides to walk back to the camp.

Shortly after he heads back, with all senses on alert, Inuyasha hears humming. He looks around and sees a small child in a clearing. She is picking wild flowers. When the child sees him she gasps and nearly drops her bundle. The two stare at each other for a moment.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Are you :cough: lost, little girl?"

"My lord says that I must not speak to strangers when I am out by myself," she cried. The little girl takes two steps back, turns and runs away.

Inuyasha nervously stood at the other end of the clearing watching the child as she ran. "No need to get all worked up over nothing. It was just a human girl," he said out loud. He was still agitated over the loss of the scent he was tracking. The halfing shakes his head and scratches at an itch on the back of his neck as he walks back toward his friends.

Inuyasha made it back to camp. He found his friends busy around the fire. Kirara and Shippou were chasing each other around a tree. Miroku was nursing his cheek and Sango was polishing her weapon. Kagome was cooking breakfast for her companions at the fire.

The group didn't notice that Inuyasha was back until they heard the sound of a snapping twig and looked in the direction the sound came from. "It's about time you guys woke up. We need to get going." Inuyasha walks over to where he slept during the night and packs up the sleeping bag. He unsuccessfully tried to keep himself from sneezing. "Why don't you start packing?"

"We thought we should have a good breakfast before we leave," said the monk. "Where did you go off to this morning?"

"When I woke up, I thought I smelled something. I went to check it out," Inuyasha answered, coughing.

"Did you find anything?" Miroku asked, as he started packing up their gear.

Inuyasha stifled a cough and shook his head. "Well, not what I was looking for anyway. All I came across was a little human girl. She ran away from me."

"What did you do to make her run?" Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha glares at him, "What kind of a guy do you think I am?" Miroku was about to say something but Inuyasha cuts him off. "Don't say it:cough,cough: monk." The half-demon stomps over to the campfire.

Kagome was getting ready to hand the breakfast out to her friends when Inuyasha sat down next to her. She looks at Inuyasha with concern and asks Sango to give the bowls to the rest of the group. She offers a bowl to the half-demon but he wouldn't take it. "Are you feeling all right? You haven't eaten for two days now. Wait, what's this?" Kagome noticed an area of dry blood in Inuyasha's hair, on the left side of his neck. She gets closer to him to examine it. "Let me see."

"It's nothing," protested Inuyasha, "leave it alone." He tries to get away from her but she grabs a bit of his hair to stop him. "I had an itch and I must have scratched too hard. I told you it's nothing!"

"I still want to see it," demanded Kagome. "Don't move." She moves his hair out of the way. What she found was a blood filled blister, about the size of a small river rock, that had been scratched open. "I've seen you scratching but I didn't know it was this bad. Let me get something for it." She goes to her backpack to get her first-aid kit.

Shippou and Kirara were running past Kagome as she was cleaning Inuyasha's wound. The little fox demon saw the wound on Inuyasha's neck and stopped in his tracks. "Eeeew, Inuyasha! What happened to you?" The half-demon wouldn't answer him.

"It's nothing to worry about, Shippou. It's just a scratch," said Kagome as she dressed the halflings wound. "Inuyasha, I've also noticed that you've been coughing and sneezing a lot. I have some medicine in my backpack that should help." She reaches in her backpack again and pulls out a bottle of could medicine. She pours the required amount of the liquid into a cup and hands it to the half-demon.

Inu Yasha sniffs at the cups contents and in disgust said,"You want me to drink THIS? It smells worse than that stuff Kaede makes."

"Don't be childish, Inuyasha. You're worse than Souta when it comes to taking medicine. If you don't you might get worse. You won't be able to fight well in a weakened condition."

_How DARE that wench call me weak! _Inuyasha thought to himself. He glared and growled at the offending girl and swallows the medicine in one gulp. "Ugh! Are you happy now? THAT :gag: is the WORST :gag, cough: remedy I've ever tasted!" :cough, cough, gag, cough: Inuyasha looks around the campsite and notices all of his companions staring at him. "What are you looking at? Pick up camp! Get a move on!"

_Oh, he can be such a baby at times. _Thought Kagome as she hurriedly packs her backpack. Miroku douses the fire and Sango tears Shippou and Kirara away from their games.

"Myouga?" called Inuyasha, getting the flee's attention. "Where do we go from here?"

The flee points in the direction the should travel next. "That way milord."

The halfling starts walking in the direction Myouga pointed to leaving his friends behind. "Hey, Inuyasha! Wait up!" Yelled Kagome. She and her companions quickly fall in behind him.

"Bored, bored, bored...I'm SO bored. Kagome," Shippou sighed, "Can we play a game?"

"Ok, Shippou...How about..." Kagome pauses to think. "I spy with my little eye, something that starts with T."

"Tree?" Shippou guesses.

"No."

"Tick?"

"No."

"Turtle?"

"No."

"Toad?"

"No."

"Tessaiga?" Screamed the little fox as he lunges toward it.

"YES!" Kagome screamed.

Inu Yasha protectively grasps the Tessaiga, "Don't even :cough, cough: think about it. :cough:"

"But INUUYYASSSHAA...!"

"I spy with my little eye, something that starts with an I," Kagome said.

"That's easy...INUYASHA!" Shippou pounces on Inuyasha.

"Get...:cough, gag: off me!" Inuyasha grabs Shippou by the tail and tosses him behind the group.

"OUCH! Not again!" Cried Shippou as he flies through the air.

Kagome and Sango laugh loudly at the event before them. Sango then looks toward Miroku to see his reaction. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening in front of him.

"Oh...Kohana, I hope you're alright," Miroku breathed as his thoughts drift away from the current game.

:Flashback:

A young Miroku is chasing a little girl along a river bank. He is very curious about her because of her appearance. She was like no one he had ever seen before. The little girl had pale skin and long blond hair. "Excuse me, little girl? Are you human or demon?"

The child stops in her tracks and turns around to face him. "I'm human, you idiot. Just because a person looks different doesn't mean they are a demon. How would you like it if someone called you a demon? You don't exactly look normal either. What's with that hole in your hand, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I did not mean to offend you. What is your name?" Asked Miroku, out of breath.

"My name is Kohana O'Neal."

"I'm Miroku. O'Neal? What kind of name is that?"

"My father was not from this country. He was an explorer from a land called England."

"Was? What does he do now?"

"I do not know...as he is no longer among the living." Kohana looked toward the ground and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kohana." Miroku stepped closer and rested a comforting hand oh her shoulder.

:End Flashback:

"Hello? Anybody home? The fire is lit, but no one's home!" Giggled Sango as she taps her fist on Miroku's forehead.

"Miroku, are you alright? Where were you just now?" Asked Sango, concerned.

"I was thinking about someone I knew when I was young. She lived in that village we're heading to." Sayed the monk. His thoughts now in the present.

:cough, cough, gag, cough, gag, hack...:

Kagome looks around the area and finds Inu Yasha several yards behind his companions and walks toward him. "Inuyasha? Are you ok? I think you need some more medicine. It's about that time anyway."

:Cough, cough, gag, gag, cough: "Why should I. :cough: I refuse :cough, hack: to take anymore of that slop. :cough, gag, cough: It's not working. :cough, cough: If it did:cough: I wouldn't :cough: be doing this." :cough, hack cough...sigh:

"You're overestimating that medicine. It doesn't cure with one dose. You need to take more of it and give it time," Kagome said, concerned.

Inuyasha glared at her and started to growl but was interupted by another coughing fit landing him on the ground.

"I'll add something to it to make it taste better for you, ok? I think I have some honey in my backpack." She added.

Kagome puts her backpack on the ground and kneels down. She opened up her backpack and rummaged around for the medicine and honey. After she poured the required amount of medicine and a little honey into a cup she handed it to Inuyasha. When he took the cup Kagome could feel heat radiating from Inuyasha's hands. "Inuyasha, your hands are hot. Do you have a fever?" She then puts her hand on his forehead. "You DO have a fever. I think we should stop here for the night so you can get some rest."

"Kagome, please don't tell the others. We need to keep moving. The longer we delay, the longer it'll take us to get there."

Kagome looks in the direction of their friends and finds that they are still walking down the path playing the game, oblivious to what is going on between her and Inuyasha. "I won't say anything, but, you have to promise to take it easy when we make camp. Now take your medicine."

"Keh, all right...grrr...:cough, cough:" Inuyasha, not being used to sweets, sniffs at the concoction he was given. _It still smells horrible, but if I don't drink it, she'll probably make me sit. _He drank the concoction without a word. When he emptied the cup he handed it back to Kagome. "Let's get going." :gag:

As Inuyasha stands he feels a wave of dizziness. Kagome picks up her backpack and notices that Inuyasha is having difficulty. She puts her arm around Inuyasha's waist for support. He doesn't seem to mind and wraps his arm around her shoulders. They walk down the path to catch up with their friends. As they walk, Inuyasha surveys the area. Something doesn't seem quite right but he can't figure out what it is.

Miroku and Sango were resting on a log that had fallen across the path. Shippou and Kirara were playing tag not too far away and were the first to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking down the path. He noticed that they were walking a little closer than usual. "It's about time, you two!" The couple quickly release each other. Inuyasha carefully walks over to where Shipou is sitting and hits him, nearly missing his target.

"Everybody, keep your eyes and ears open...I have a feeling we're being watched."

As they traveled on, Inuyasha's condition was getting visably worse. He was coughing and sneezing more often and he had difficulty keeping his balance. He had also been scratching more often, the rash spread down to his back and abdomen. "Hey, gang? I think we need to stop. Why don't we camp..."

"Kagome...don't!" Interupted Inuyasha.

"I know I made a promise, but, I can't keep it. You can't go on like this much longer. You need to stop and rest, NOW!" Kagome whispered at her friend.

"But..."

"I think it's a good idea, Kagome," said Miroku, "we could all use some rest. This is a perfect spot."

Not too far down wind, someone was watching Inuyasha and his friends. He put up a barrier to keep himself hidden, both by sight and scent. He watched as they set up their camp and prepared their meal. _It's about time that fool stopped. He is going to kill himself if he keeps going like that,_ thought the mysterious man. _When they are all asleep I will take a closer look at that idiot._

And so he waits...

The mysterious man grew impatient as time marched on. The young girl by the halfling's side showed no signs of going to sleep. She looked intent on keeping vigil over her friend through the night. The man held a clenched hand out infront of him and uttered an incantation. When he opened his hand with his palm facing out the young girl slumped over in deep sleep.

When it was safe to move in closer, the man did so. He knelt down beside Inuyasha to examine him. He put a hand on his forehead and noted a high fever. He listened to his breathing and heartbeat. The man opened the halflings kimono slightly and saw the rash that was developing on his chest. The girl made a paste of some herbs and placed it on the young man's rash before he fell asleep.

_It is as I thought. His scent reeks of it. _Thinks the man. He is not pleased. The man takes a look at the items that were left by Inuyasha's side. _These potions will not help his condition. What he needs grows in the mountains. I will collect it and return in the morning._ With that thought the man silently left the sleeping travellers.

To be continued:


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Three:What Dreams May Come?**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I STILL don't own Inuyasha, but, I made a list of what I need to get him.

1. Large strong box.

2. Long rope.

3. Long branch.

4. A carton of Beef flavored Ramen Noodles

5. Unscented deodorant.

It's too dark and too late to catch him tonight. I won't be able to see him very well. Hmmm...I wonder if my brother-in-law still has his night vision goggles. On with the story...

:gasp: "Gyah! Get away from me you son of a...! Don't touch me!" Inuyasha woke with a start.

This sudden outburst awakens the rest of his company. Miroku and Sango reach for their respective weapons and were ready to use them, if needed. Shippou and Kirara had been cuddled up to each other. They both jumped up onto all fours with their tails sticking straight up, and backs arched. Kagome was immediately at Inuyasha's side. He managed to sit straight up and was coughing up blood into his hands.

"You're alright, Inuyasha. It was just a dream." Kagome reasured her friend.

"I don't know...something...about it...I thought it...was really happening," Inuyasha rasped. He had difficulty catching his breath between coughs. Kagome was patting his back to help him get through this coughing fit. She gives him a drink of water when he finishes coughing.

"Tell me about your dream, Inuyasha," asked Miroku. "Maybe I can help you." He sits at Inuyasha's other side, ready to help if he was needed. He helps Kagome lay their friend back on the ground.

"I heard a voice in the distance and saw Kagome fall over," Inuyasha said, trying to take a deep breath. "She looked like she fell asleep...and...then someone touched my forehead..."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"No."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No...all I saw...was...a hand."

"A hand? What happened next?"

"Who ever it was...opened my kimono and...touched my chest..."

"Hmmm...then what? Did this person say anything to you?"

"No...didn't say a word...just...took a look through Kagome's remedies. Then left."

Kagome examined Inuyasha's kimono and found that it was quite a bit looser than it was the night before. Miroku looked toward the first-aid box. "Kagome? Was your box in this condition before you fell asleep last night?" Kagome's first-aid kit had been opened and it's contents were lying on the ground around it.

"What? Um...no it wasn't. Everything was still in the case! Who did this?" Kagome said as she wiped Inuyasha's face with a cool wet cloth.

"Inuyasha...think about your dream. Look past the hand. Can you see who it is?" Asked Miroku. He covers Inuyasha back up with his blanket. Inuyasha looked like he was getting cold.

"I...can't think...can't see it...my brain hurts. Oh, man...this itches..." Inuyasha was about to scratch at the rash but was interupted by another coughing fit.

"The hand the idiot whelp saw belongs to my lord and master! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and found the toad demon, Jakken, walking toward them. He is carrying two quart sized, covered ceramic jars.

"Jakken."

"Yes, milord?" The toad squeaked.

"Back off."

The toad demon placed the jars on the ground at Inuyasha's feet, drops to his hand and knees and backs away from the group. "Backing off, backing off, backing off..."

Sesshoumaru walked up to the travelers stepping on the little toad in the process. "Such is the fate of this lowly toad," whimpered Jakken, "Ow..." and he backs farther away from his lord.

"Hello...LITTLE brother..."

"Sesshoumaru...what in the...seven hells...are you doing here?" coughed out Inuyasha.

"I come, dear brother...bearing a gift. I know what your goal is and you are not going to get there in your current condition."

"This is so unlike you, Sesshoumaru. Why have you decided to help him?" Miroku was completely confused by Sesshoumaru. You think you have someone figured out, then, all of a sudden, they do something to make you change your opinion about them.

Sesshoumaru answers the monks question while having a stare down with his brother. "You're goal is nearly complete. It would take the lot of you to accomplish it. With one person down, the fate of the world is a dire one. You cannot let that Naraku take control."

The small company looked at each other in shock when the realization hit them.

"Yes, it was I who paid you a visit, last evening, Inuyasha. I have been following you for two days. I noticed that you were on the verge of becoming quite ill. The medicines that your woman carries with her will not help you. I have brought something that will." The demon lord pauses for a moment to pick up one of the jars laying at Inuyasha's feet. While Sesshoumaru was having his discussion, Sango was busy at the campfire. Shippou and Kirara were hiding behind her, out of the overpowering demons sight. "Slayer...you are boiling water, are you not?"

:gulp: "Yes, I am. Why?" Sango asks, nervously.

Sesshoumaru tosses the jar to Sango. "Put a small handful of this into the water and brew a tea."

Sango opens the jar and does as she was told. Inside the jar was a stash of crushed, dried herbs.

"This is going to make Inuyasha better?" asked the little fox.

"That's what he says, Shippou." Said Sango. She would not take her eyes off the demon lord. She still didn't trust him.

"Mew."

"What ails you, Inuyasha is an illness that plagues demon children."

"But, I'm an adult, you moron! I haven't been sick a day in my life." croaked Inuyasha.

"Do not interrupt, brother...That is most likely why you are experiencing it now. When adults succumb to this illness, they, in most instances...die. That is why I am helping you. It is not your time to die...yet." Sesshoumaru looked in Shippou's direction and added, "Little fox, if you value your life, I would suggest that you leave this camp, now. You can return when Inuyasha is well again."

"But...I can't..." cried Shippou.

"I would not suggest taking a chance, young one. Slayer, is the tea done yet?"

"Yes, it is..."

"Bring a cup of it over to me," he ordered the demon slayer. Looking at Kagome he said, "Kagome, prop Inuyasha up and brace his head." Kagome props Inuyasha up and sits down behind him. She places his head on her shoulder, one hand over his forehead and the other under his jaw.

"No...what do you think you're doing..." croaked Inuyasha, struggling to get out of Kagome's grasp and failing.

"Stop barking Inuyasha and obey me for once," ordered the elder brother. "Drink this." Sesshoumaru put the cup up to Inuyasha's lips and poured a small amount of the liquid into his mouth.

:gag: Inuyasha promptly spits the concoction out of his mouth. "No!" :gag, cough: "I won't...you're trying to poison me..."

:sigh: "No, I'm not. I will make this your choice, Inuyasha. You can drink this, become well and fulfill your destiny, or...you can choose to not drink it and risk death. It's up to you...Choose."

The young half-demon just stared, open mouthed, at his brother.

"It is as I thought." Sesshoumaru put the cup up to Inuyasha's lips and poured the remainder of its contents into his mouth. He quickly drops the cup and covers his mouth and nose with his hand to ensure that Inuyasha doesn't spit it out again. He notices that his brother had not swallowed the mixture. "Girl, force him to swallow it," he ordered.

"Umm...How?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Look at me," ordered Sesshoumaru.

The two stare at each other for a moment. In Kagome's minds eye she saw herself firmly massaging Inuyasha's throat below the base of his tongue. Then she applies pressure under his jaw on both sides of his larynx and runs her hand firmly down his throat.

"Oh...my...G..."

"Do it...woman! It will work...

"All right." _But I don't like this!_ Kagome did as she was told and Inuyasha swallowed. Sesshoumaru removed his hand from Inuyasha's mouth.

:gag, cough, cough: "Kagome...don't ever... do that again! That...hurt!" Inuyasha choked out.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Was he like this when he was young?"

"Oh...shut up...wench!"

"I wouldn't know," said Sesshoumaru, matter-of-factly. Sesshoumaru stands and turns his back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Jakken...we're leaving. Kagome...make sure he drinks that tea several times a day until his fever breaks." With that said, he and Jakken disappear into the forest.

Shippou came out of hiding, shaking. "He was so scary! I thought he'd never leave!"

Miroku had been watching the scene from several yards behind Kagome. "Inuyasha, with all the activity we've seen this morning, it was a bit tiring," he joked. "Be a good man and get some sleep." He walked up to Kagome to help her lay their friend back on the ground.The monk's words were wasted. Inuyasha lay in Kagome's arms...fast asleep.

Shippou ran up to Kagome and jumped up into her arms. "I don't really have to leave you guys, do I?"

"Have you ever been sick before Shippou?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, a couple of times. I think. I was real little."

"Can you remember what you had or what your symptoms were?"

"No, not really. It was a long time ago."

"We don't want you to go either, but, it might be best if you did. We'll think of something. But, for now, don't get too close to Inuyasha, ok?"

"I won't...c'mon Kirara!" said Shippou and he runs to the other side of the clearing with Kirara close behind him.

Kagome watched as her adopted son and friend left the camp. "Oh...what are we going to do now?"

"We need to discuss our next plan of action," said Miroku. He motions the others to sit at the campfire. "With Inuyasha down, so to speak..."

"Our mission could be a failure." added Sango.

"I have a suggestion..." said Miroku. "Why don't I scout ahead...see what's happening in the village. By the time I get back, Inuyasha might be well enough to travel."

"How about...I go with you and keep you out of trouble, monk?"

""Hehe...a much better idea, Sango!"

"What about Shippou? What should he do?"

To be continued:


End file.
